Happy Chapman
Happy Chapman is the main antagonist of the 2004 live-action film Garfield: The Movie. He was portrayed by Stephen Tobolowsky. Biography Happy Chapman is actually the opposite of what his name implies; He is a selfish, arrogant, and greedy jerk who abuses his assistant Wendell and is not satisfied with his job as TV pet show host. His original star pupil was a famous cat named Persnikkity, whom he grew tired of due to his allergies and then puts Persnikkity in the city pound. Chapman wishes for a dog to star in his show so he can overshadow his more successful twin brother, Walter the news anchor, in fame. Jon and Odie go on a date with Liz where she is judging a dog show, where Chapman also happens to be one of the judges. When Odie was tempted to dance at the dog show, most likely due to Garfield being chased by dogs, he was found by Chapman and offered Jon to make him his new star pupil, however Jon refuses, and Chapman, hiding his chagrin leaves. When Odie ran away from home due to Garfield locking him out, Chapman taking advantage, lied to the woman who put up the poster that Odie was his dog and put him in his show. He then took out a dreaded shock collar, despite Wendell reminding him that he promised he'd never use the collar, claiming it to be inhumane. Chapman dismisses Wendell, claiming the collar to be Odie's "future." and threateningly asks Wendell if he has a problem with that, to which Wendell quickly responds "no." Meanwhile, Garfield notices Odie on television when he surfs through the channels of his TV. After he learns that Chapman was moving the set to New York City, Garfield runs off to find him. Eventually, Garfield finds Odie in Chapman's office but before he can free him, Chapman and Wendell enter forcing Garfield to hide. Chapman places the shock collar on the dog's neck, then activates it, creating a powerful, painful electric jolt that forces Odie to do backflips. Chapman even laughed at the dog's pain from the powerful jolts, before he and Wendell leave the building to catch their train. Garfield tries to follow him but mistakenly gets captured by animal control and is locked up in the pound. He met Persnikkity, who gave him advice about escaping the pound before being adopted by a new owner. Upon escaping, Garfield continues his search and soon reaches the train station. At the train station, Garfield sabotages Chapman's train route and manages to reunite with Odie, but the duo got caught in a fight with Chapman. He manages to defeat Garfield, but the pound animals come to his aid. Chapman got scratched and bitten by numerous cats and dogs, and then gets electrocuted after the rats put the shock collar on his neck. As Jon and Liz arrive, Jon punches Chapman in the face for stealing his pets and then reunited with Garfield and Odie. Happy Chapman was then arrested afterwards for his crimes. Gallery Be happy chapman.jpg|"Be happy!" damn Cat Allergies.jpg|"Gimme the binadryl. Damn Cat Allergies!" Dog Act?! story of my life Chapman.jpg|"Dog Act?! Story of my life: lookin' for a dog, and I'm stuck with a cat!" Happy revealing his true colors.jpg|Chapman revealing his true colors. Chapman as a judge at the dog show.jpg|Chapman along with Liz judging the dog show. Chapman offering Jon a TV promotion for odie.jpg|Chapman offers Jon a TV promotion for Odie, but Jon declines. Chapman looking greedily at Odie.jpg|Chapman looks greedily at Odie. Chapman & Wendell noticing Odie's lost poster.jpg|Chapman & Wendell noticing Odie's lost poster. Chapman lying to Mrs Baker that Odie's his dog.jpg|Chapman lying to Ms. Baker that Odie belongs to him. Chapman forces Odie to do tricks with a shock collar.jpg|Chapman forces Odie to do tricks with the shock collar. I hate lasagna.jpg|"I hate lasagna" Happy Chapman Threatening Garfield & Odie.jpg|Chapman corners Garfield and Odie in the luggage room. And let's see how you feel.jpg|"And let's see how you feel with 200 volts coursing through that thick canine skull of yours." Vlcsnap-2016-04-06-20h49m43s249.png|Chapman about to be ambushed by the pound animals. Chapman with the shock collar on his own neck.jpg|Chapman with the shock collar placed around his own neck. Chapman gets a powerful jolt from Garfield.jpg|Chapman receives a powerful jolt form Garfield. Garfield telling Odie to do the finishing Move.jpg|Garfield instructs Odie to do the finishing jolt. Jon & Liz confront the dazed Happy Chapman.jpg|Jon and Liz confront the dazed Chapman. Jon punches Chapman for stealing his pets.jpg|Jon punches Chapman in the face for stealing his pets. Chapman arrested.jpg|Happy Chapman arrested. Trivia *Booger, a minor hero from the Rob Schneider comedy movie The Hot Chick, may bare a slight resemblance to a younger version of Chapman. *Happy is similar to Huxley. They are thieves. They steal a protagonist's buddy (Huxley to blanket, Happy to Odie). They are defeated by a Person's friend (Huxley to Elmo's friends, Happy to Jon). Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Garfield villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Siblings Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant